Sachin Singh
Sachin Singh is an Indian soldier, and a Champion in the Fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Captain Sachin Singh of India's MARCOS special forces unit had apparently built up a reputation as a great soldier, and because of this he was selected by the King of the Underworld, Anthony DeSaxe, to be one of his four representing Champions during the Great Games of the Hydra. It is unknown if Singh was unaware of this decision or even of the existence of the Games; either way, a short time before the Games were set to commence, he was taken to the Underworld, along with a few of his friends/family who were to be his hostages, and had an explosive device implanted in his neck. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Singh, like the other participants in the Games, awoke in a strange cell to find himself confronted by a strange man in a bull-shaped helmet. After killing his opponent, Singh ventured out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the man calling himself Hades, who explained that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. Singh was soon thrust into the Second Challenge and forced to make his way through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. Singh managed to complete the Challenge, then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Golden Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, Singh was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Singh and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, where they struggled through the army of Minotaurs and armoured elephants and eventually made it through to the coward's exit. After a nights rest, Singh, the other Champions and hostages were brought on the hostage train to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Singh selected two of his companions to help him try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. During the Challenge, Singh and his companions came across Shane Schofield and his people, but rather than fight them, Singh had his companions hold them off while he attempted to find one of the Spheres. However, Singh became lost within the maze, and was unknowingly being stalked by Mephisto. The Royals watched with amusement as Mephisto toyed with Singh by tapping him on his shoulder and dashing our of sight. When Singh eventually caught sight of the malicious-looking jester, it was too late as Mephisto used his double-balled flail to crush his head. Moments later, Jack West Jr came across Singh's body, and, unaware that Mephisto was lurking nearby, searched his body and took his ARDE-7 and knuckle-duster knife before being forced to engage Mephisto. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Indian Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Great Games Champions